Hungover and Married
by RainbowMaster01
Summary: !Modern AU! Elsa Arendelle had 12 hours until her wedding...only to wake up the morning of to discover that she was already married to some girl named Anna Andrews, who is definitely NOT her fiancé. Oh...crap. Her father was going to kill her. Elsanna


The last thing she remembered was an orange and pink lei.

It was flimsy looking, though slightly endearing, and it was currently the last vivid memory she had of the night before, besides a tray of some drink she couldn't remember no matter how much she tried. Maybe that was why her confusion was only deepened slightly when she woke with it in her grasp, tightly woven around her left hand. What confused her more though, was how she could be so tired just waking up...or why she was waking up barefoot yet otherwise as far as she could tell, fully-clothed in an empty bathtub for that matter.

The young woman was jarred from her thoughts by a shrill beeping noise that sent sound waves that could be from nowhere but Hell reverberating in and around her skull.

Her eyes shut instinctively as she wildly pawed the cool, smooth, white surface for the stupid device she knew had to be nearby. Just when she thought her brain was going to combust, her lei-wrapped hand grasped onto the flat, silver and baby blue cellphone. Daring herself to squint at it as she brought the phone to her face, trying to block out the disturbing echo in her brain, she touched the screen two or three times until she had shut the alarm off.

'12 Hours Left!', the phone flashed at her obnoxiously.

The alarm faded to show her missed calls, which there were thirty-two of, all from the same number. Said number, she blearily noted, left her eleven voice mails, all marked urgent.

Speak of the devil, the number popped up on the screen under 'Incoming Call'. She clumsily slid her thumb to the button with the green phone shaped icon and pressed the phone to her ear.

"You called?" she croaked groggily.

As she spoke, she tasted the worst possible taste in her mouth. It was a mix between something metallic tasting and putrid. From the awful whiff she received, she could tell that it was a stench way beyond morning breath and that it could have possibly been mixed with death itself.

'''YOU CALLED'?" came a loud and highly unwelcome screech. "I HAVE BEEN CALLING FOR HOURS AND I GET AN INQUIRY TO WHETHER I CALLED? YES, I CALLED! Where the hell are you, Elsa Arendelle? You sound like crap, by the way."

Her friend's words forced something to occur to her. "I...don't actually know."

She should have been smart enough to move the phone away, but she was still out of it from waking up...and from her friend knowing a word such as 'inquiry'. That was a little out of her reach, vocabulary wise.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" the woman on the other end began shrieking in French, inserting a couple of swears in every so often.

As Elsa attempted to tune out the foreign screeching on the other end of the phone, she unsteadily got herself up into a standing position.

Immediately after doing so, she regretted it. She shakily lifted her lei-wrapped hand to her forehead as gravity slammed down on her. A wave of nausea and immense head rush washed over her momentarily, before the sickening feeling settled back into her throat as if it were waiting. She'd definitely be puking soon. She took a moment to steady herself as the room slowly began to stand stationary once more.

Trying to at least figure out where she was, (she'd get to why she was in a bathtub later) she took the time to let her eyes wander around the room. Okay, she was definitely in a bathroom...though it wasn't her bathroom.

It was a fancy bathroom, much fancier than the bathroom at her apartment. The walls were themed with dome shaped light fixtures and crown moldings. Everything had a perfect balance of modern and antique, from the faucets to the two or three paintings carefully hung on the walls.

She thought back to where she was the night before wait, it was morning right?

The platinum-haired young woman quickly found out that even simple thinking made her head throb. Turning her head towards the window to the left of her, she could see that through the open crack, spilled brilliant sunlight. How had she not noticed that? It was practically illuminating the large bathroom and it was definitely not helping her headache in the slightest.

"Hm, finally, a good observation." She murmured bitterly, disgustedly rubbing her tongue on the roof of her mouth. The taste just wouldn't go away.

Going back to her surroundings, the bathroom was actually pretty large, really ruling out her average sized bathroom, and the bathroom of...Club Baja! That's where she was last night. And she was there because...

She felt incredibly stupid, and trying to remember was quite possibly more painful than trying to figure out where she was. Obviously, she had been to Club Baja last night for for oh! Her bachelorette party! She'd been dragged there for her bachelorette party. There was no way that the tropical themed bathroom at the club could have passed for this museum-like bathroom at all. Yet, there was still a problem.

The party was obviously over now...since the person who'd dragged her there was on the phone, shrieking to know her whereabouts. Tired of hearing said shrieking, she ended the phone call without even putting the phone to her ear and switched her ringer to 'Silent'.

"What the hell happened last night?" she wondered, her voice thick and cracking. It was difficult to manage avoiding the disgusting taste in her mouth, but she did. Finally, her eyes came to the sink. She gazed blearily at the mirror hanging above it to see some sort of creature who resembled...oh God, it was her.

Her usually silky and soft platinum blonde hair was strewn all over her head in tufts that she could already tell were going to be near impossible to get out. She used her right hand to try to brush her fingers through her hair to no avail. Her face now resembled that of a heavy metal band, due to the streaks of eyeliner and mascara that had streamed down her face sometime that night. Her lip colour, always the shade of light pink, 'Fatal Attraction', was smeared around her mouth in a way that reminded her of a clown a sad, confused, and super hungover clown.

Her clothes, which if she remembered correctly, had consisted of a black fitted t-shirt with swirling blue designs and white jeans, were nowhere to be found. She was now in a blue and black flannel shirt and black jeans, which were currently hanging a little too low for her liking and were incredibly rumpled. She pulled up her pants, unexposing the top of her lacy red underwear and...was her shirt or whoever's shirt inside out?

Feeling far too crappy to care, Elsa just sighed internally, deciding that when she figured out where she was exactly (and why she'd woken up in a tub with a flimsy looking lei on her hand) that she would fix it, and everything else wrong with her. She'd seen 'The Hangover' and she was not liking what she was finding so far.

"What's today?" Elsa picked up her phone to glance at the date. Suddenly that pesky little alarm made sense.

"Oh my God!" Elsa leapt out of the bathtub in horror.

'12 Hours Left!' until her wedding! She was going to be the only hungover and confused bride ever in the history of...wait, no she wasn't. She'd forgotten that her mother's side of the family would be attending. God only knew how many times they had to get her cousin Lucy to stop dancing on tables at her wedding. But still!

"I have to get out of here...wherever I am." Her eyes darted towards the door only seconds before her body did. She hurriedly threw open the door to see...feet.

Lying in a queen sized bed under a mountain of sheets, right outside of the bathroom were a pair of feet resting on a white pillowcase. The feet were slightly tanner than hers and looked to be female.

It was what lie at the foot of the bed that sent Elsa's head reeling more so than before. Hanging out of the blankets was a hand, and adorned on said hand was a wedding ring.

"Oh my God...I'm a whore...I'm a wife stealing whore." She gaped, barely aware of the fact that she dropped her cellphone and she was now apparently into girls.

Whizzing thoughts of a life as a dirty home-wrecking tramp swirled through her mind, which was in the most painful and dazed condition of overdrive since she'd woken up. After staring at the sleeping woman for a moment, Elsa got the sense to pick up her phone...before getting the sense to do something else with it.

"Get up!" She threw her phone at the sleeping figure wrapped in sheets. Well...no one said that it was 'good' sense.

The woman awoke at once, looking incredibly alert. Her eyes darted around for a mere second as if she were readying herself for a continuing attack. Her eyes then fell upon me and her tensed muscles loosened, but not much.

"I know you..." She blinked in recognition. "At least...I think I do."

"Oh, I think you do!" Elsa retorted, incredibly flustered.

She hadn't been expecting her to be so young since she was apparently married. She had been expecting that the married woman who'd taken advantage of her inebriated state would be much older looking, like in her mid-thirties or early forties. Someone with kids perhaps that could have popped straight out of a Sears catalogue, and a husband that wore a gray polo and khakis and was as clean-cut as a male Jennifer Aniston.

No, instead she stood before a tousled haired, gorgeously blue-eyed twenty-something with no shirt on with only a sports bra to cover her bare chest. She wasn't a bodybuilder or anything, but her stomach and abs were well formed and her arms were well toned. Her eyes were a beautiful mix between blue and green. They were strangely alluring and they were currently staring at her in confusion. Did she not remember how they'd gotten there either?

...Or maybe she was staring at her hair.

...She had a feeling she was staring at her hair.

"No," the blue-eyed wife of another man replied. "I really don't seeing as I wasn't married before this morning..."

Elsa paled. Had she married a complete stranger? No. Definitely not. She was Elsa. She was Elsa, the beautiful, responsible, and incredibly levelheaded oldest child of Agdar and Idunn Arendelle. She'd graduated Yale not too long ago, for God's sake!

Levelheaded, twenty-three year old Yale graduates who just happened to be the eldest of two heirs to multi-million dollar companies did not get drunk and marry complete strangers, no matter HOW pretty their eyes were. She took a deep breath (which she then regretted having momentarily forgotten about her horrible coma inducing halitosis) and quickly let her Artic blue eyes scan her hand.

Whew. No ring.

"Well," Elsa replied, after her near heart attack. "It would seem that matrimony is the theme of the day. So, I'm going to let you get back to your new groom and I'm going to fix...everything wrong with me, which as you can see is a lot because I have..."

Anna took her phone from the woman. "Exactly eleven hours and thirty-seven minutes until I get married myself, so congratulations..."

She trailed off and waited for her to fill in. When she didn't, she gestured at her slightly. "Name?" she questioned.

"Oh." She looked at her as if she'd been out of it. "Anna."

"Right, I'm Elsa. Well, congratulations Anna. I'm off to prepare to marry."

"Your fiance's not going to care that you spent a drunken night in a hotel room with a person whose name you didn't know until three seconds ago?"

Elsa paused before shrugging. "I'm honestly debating over whether or not to leave that detail out. When you think about it, it's almost funny that I thought something had happened between us."

"Is it?"

Elsa nodded. "Not to offend you or anything, but I'm just not the 'get drunk and make mistakes' type. I don't drink...at all. Plus I'm not into girls."

"Oh." The Woman named Anna remarked. Elsa nodded, feeling better about the situation already. Her phone made a beeping sound and she was really beginning to regret that there really was "an app for that".

"So it's weird how we must've gotten into this situation. Your husband or wife for that matter must be worried sick. You going to tell him or her about this?"

"Yeah, I guess." She then muttered to herself about how someone 'must've gone back'.

As Anna spoke to herself, she made her way into the bathroom, happily grabbing the plastic wrapped toothbrush and the Colgate brand toothpaste.

As she brushed her teeth she couldn't help but laugh to herself. This would be one of those stories she'd tell her grandchildren. One of her favorite stories was of how Grandma Arendelle had woken up next to a goat and a grocer (ironically both named Felipe) in Tijuana.

"You know," Elsa laughed after rinsing out her mouth. "I woke up in a tub."

Anna laughed. "Well, I woke up to a wild-haired girl throwing a phone at me. Shall we compare?"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh also. She grabbed a single brush lying on the top of the toilet and began a sorry attempt at getting the tangles out. Not that Anna was much better. Every time she would get a tangle out, the stupid lei wrapped around her hand would get caught. "Ugh, stupid thing!" she ripped the lei off and the brush dropped to the floor with a 'clack'.

There, on her left hand, the hand that she SHOULD have looked at, was a simple silver and gold band. Elsa screamed just as the nausea finally made its reappearance.

So, in case one might have wondered, the sink and the toilet were both porcelain. Elsa only knew this because they and she had become very well acquainted thanks to her bachelorette party...that she barely remembered.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Belle talk me into a stupid party." She muttered, her expression dark and her tone bitter. "I don't even like Belle..."

Now she was glad she'd hung up on her. She was being punished for drinking, she was positive. Elsa was never really one for partying and drinking and now that she had, wham! Punishment. She groaned throatily as she and her good pal Toilet were reunited once more. She had to have vomited up her sanity the night before because God only knew she was throwing everything else up now.

As she threw the lid down with a frustrated flush and shakily got up to wash the putrid taste out of her mouth, the blue-eyed woman whose name she had come to learn as 'Anna' frowned at her in concern.

"You need anything?" she asked. Elsa washed her mouth out with her right as she flashed Anna her left hand, which she'd finally got to stop trembling.

"An annulment." She answered tartly, moving her out of the way with as limited contact as was possible.

"Uhm...yeah. We're gonna get right on that." She promised, turning to look at her sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

"Good", is what she would have said had she and Toilet not had a reunion.

"I don't know how this would have happened. You have every right to be mad, I just "

Elsa cut her off and continued her pace across the bathroom. "Not mad. Just stressed. Stressed...and confused...and more stressed. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I-I'm not being fair. It's just that I'm getting married. No. I CAN'T get married. I'm ALREADY married. Oh my God." She doubled over the sink, this time triggering it herself.

She heard Anna tiptoe backward, obviously not wanting to see her get sick in the sink again. Who would?

The horrible feeling of nausea momentarily subsided, Elsa still found herself stuck with the other uncomfortable feelings. She slouched on the side of the sink, once again trying to ignore the horrible taste in her mouth. At least she knew where it came from this time.

"What am I going to do?" She groaned.

"You...aren't expecting me to really answer that are you?" Anna asked.

"No," Elsa sighed. "Please, for the sake of my sanity, don't."

The uncomfortable silence that followed was broken by the sound of vibration. Elsa cradled her head, surprised at how much it seemed to hurt, and the fact that she hadn't thought of what her father would do to her before that point.

"It's your phone alarm. It says '11 Hours Left!'...Oh, and you have five missed calls from a 'Belle'."

Elsa whimpered and frowned as pain coursed through her head. She was...she was...ma-mar...

She couldn't even force herself to think it. Out of all of the scenarios she could have possibly put herself into, it was an understatement to say that this was definitely not one.

She would have to cancel the wedding obviously. She would have to face her friends and family, and even her fianc , and as hard as it was, she could do it. She would have to cancel with the church, the caterers, and the band. Her mother would lose a substantial deposit, but she could do that too. She could also call the airport and cancel the reserved seats, and tell the hotel in Boca that their honeymoon suite was up for grabs again, which was also doable.

But under no circumstances whatsoever could Elsa Arendelle ever look her father in the eyes and confess that she had abandoned the fianc deemed perfect for her, for a cute, blue-eyed stranger.

At that point she would have rather lived with that breath forever and let it slowly suffocate her. She cast a longing glance at her toothbrush and a hateful one in the direction of the hairbrush and the lei. The stupid, stupid lei.

She, Miss Elsa Arendelle was now Mrs. Elsa...she didn't even know her last name.

Oh God. What was she going to do?

**-Rainbow and Bob-**


End file.
